Kisei Sabaku
Appearance He wears the long sleeved captains robe,and has long black hair witch is tied at the end and yellow eyes with black markings over them.Despite his cruel personality he is very popular among the males of the soul society. Personality He,Like the previous captain is cruel and cold-hearted but not as much as Mayuri.Its seems he does have a chivalrous side as he does not and will not fight any female without a very very good reason,Except former 2nd captain Soi Fon who he cant stand.He is also cool calm and collected,cocky (to a degree) and overconfident and enjoys taunting the other captains,making him despised by many of the other captains.He also has a soft side for his lieutenant Atoli Keikoku whihc is his best friend and the only person in the world that he trusts and is never his normal cruel personality when shes around even in front of other people. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc He quickly jumped at the chance to become captain as soon as the news reached him,due to him wanting to be the president of the research and development lab,He had to fight Toshiro Hitsugaya,Kenpachi Zaraki,Soi Fon and his own captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi(Not necisaraly in that order).Of all of those fights only Toshiro Hitsugaya released bankai he finished with four broken ribs,several broken bones,many cuts and lacerations givin' to him by his ex-captain Mayuri Kurostuchi and a near fatal pretty severe wound that stretchs across his body which he received from Zaraki Kenpachi Toshiro Hitsugaya His fight with Toshiro Hitsugaya went by fairly fast,he pushed hitsugaya into bankai but became quickly overwhelmed when facing a captains bankai,since he had never withnessed bankai before he was unprepared for what was awaiting him and was defeated by Hisugaya Kenpachi Zaraki His most one sided fight,Zaraki refused to attack untill he managed to cut him after several attempts he finally decided to release his shikai and raise his spirtual pressure to its maximum.He manages to cut Zaraki but the cut was only minor and Zaraki laughs at him,Zaraki unsheaths his zanpaktou and with one downward slash almost severes his body from his right collar bone to his left hip. Soi Fon Kisei's most embarrisng loss.At first Soifon was overwhelming him with her speed but he managed to catch her with kido and land a direct attack with a full powered blue fire crash down.He takes advantage of Soifons injury and overwhelms her with his attacks,after he gets cocky he releases his zanpaktou and is about to finish the fight in order to redeem his loss against Toshiro Histugaya,he loses focus and Soifon takes the oppertunity to land nine blows on him with Suzembuchi decalring that if he did not accept his defeat here and now she would finish him off.The match ends with him admitting defeat and embarrising himself infront of his entire squad including his captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi Kisei's final battle,he hopes the experience he has gained in his previous fights will allow him to defeat his captain and earn his respect back from his embarrising loss against Soifon.Mayuri toys with his subordinate for awhile untill he gets caught off gaurd with kido Kisei thinks he has a perfect opening and attacks only for Mayuri to flash step out of the way and reopen the wound given to him by Zaraki.Kisei refusing to give up unleashs his shikai and charges at Mayuri only for his attack to be blocked,he raises his spirtual pressure as high as he can in-order to push his captain back but Mayuri raises his higher stoping Kisei in his tracks.Mayuri decides to show Kisei what a captain can do with his zanpaktou and releases his shikai,Kisei blocks for a short while but eventually falls to his knees from the poisen secreating from the zanpaktou,Mayuri takes his time stabbing and inflicting small wounds all over Kisei's body untill he gets bored he tells Kisei that he is going to make a horrible captain before setting his lab on fire destroying all his documents that he has worked on since becoming captain. Kisei makes his way back to the research and development building and commences healing himself,being too embarresed to show his face among the other captains for the shame he has suffered.He orders his division members to rebuild the lab Mayuri destroyed and has not been seen since it is assumed he is still undergoing self treatment Second Coming of Aizen Arc He has yet to apear in this arc. He was not present during the captain's meeting possibly in his lab during the time. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Just like all captains Kisei has vast ammounts of Spiritual Power,however his seems to be more sinister looking. Poison Breath: He as modified his body as to be able to breathe a mist of poison,which is useful for many situacions,though not lethal or harmful. Vast Intellegence: he is regarded as a prodigy among shinigami,Obtaining the rank of 3rd seat and passing the Shinigami academy quickly,Knowing pretty much all there is to know about everyone from years of studying,his knowledge of poison and his knowledge of the human body.He is also an expert strategist ofting planning hundreds of moves ahead into fights and carefully observing an enemys movements and attack patterns to discover a weakness. Inpenetrable Immune system: He has modified his own body so that he is immune to anything that happens inside his body,be it any poison or sickness,this is shown to be resistant even against Captains Soi Fon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutou's,this is probably his biggest advantage. Various Inventions: Being the President of the research and development lab he has created many unique and powerfull inventions the few known inventions are: * A substitute gigai: While seeming to serve the same purpose as Uraharas gigai,his explodes when struck damaging the enemy. * Gas Grenades: He has used his mastery of poison to seal it into a tiny grenade that when explodes releases a poisoous gas that temporaraly cuts away an enemys sense of smell. * Mine: He has shown to have many mines which when stepped on detonate and cover the person that stepped on them in a weird sticky liquid,decreasing their movements. He hasnt shown much more but do to his short apperances it is likely he has much more inventions that havent been revealed yet. Zanpakutō It's name is Sasorimaru (lit.Scorpion).It seems to be longer than most zanpakutous and its hilt is a hollowed inverted pentagram. Shikai: His Shikai is activated by the Release command "Sting".His Shikai is weird to say the least it takes the form of 2 organic-looking Small daggers covered in what semms to be brown fur which sting when touched by anyone other than Kisei, attached together by what seems a be a long spine looking chain with spikes on its sides which is also covered in the brown stingers.It has many purposes as Kisei is quite adept at using it.He can use it as either the 2 swords,as a shield by spinning it around at high speeds to block projectiles,he can use it as a projectile throwing the sides with the daggers and holding on to the chain,or he can harden the sword to make it into one long sword. Shikai Special Ability: Not yet revealed,Rumored to contain poisonous abilities. Bankai: Not revealed yet Trivia His name means Desert (Sabaku) Parasite or death (Kisei). Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Captain